Blow molded articles, specifically blow molded product containers, are intended to be grasped or handled by users. Such articles are typically made from blow molded plastics, such as thermoplastic polymers like polyethylene and polypropylene. These materials are inherently slippery, which results in slippage and/or poor engagement of the blow molded article with a skin surface of a user. Moreover, thermoplastic polymers often have a small thickness when blow molded, which also may result in slippage and/or poor engagement of the blow molded article with a skin surface of a user.
In addition, blow molded product containers are typically used in wet or aqueous environments. For example, shampoo bottles are often used in the shower, which may further contribute to slippage and/or poor engagement of the bottle. Various blow molded product containers may hold lubricious materials, such as liquids, gels, non-aerosols, and foams that may spill onto the exterior surface of the container, contributing to slippage and/or poor engagement of the container generally as well as in wet or aqueous environments.
Current approaches may increase the coefficient of friction when wet for a material, but these approaches, however, do not improve a user's perception of gripping the blow molded articles. In one approach, the blow molded article can have a higher coefficient of friction, but such approaches may also have higher tack or perception of stickiness to a user when dry, which may be uncomfortable and undesirable. In addition, current approaches have issues manufacturing materials that adhere to blow molded articles, specifically blow molded product containers.
What is needed, then, is a wet friction material suitable for a blow molded article that preferably is stable and durable, and has a high coefficient of friction when wet and low tack when dry, which would improve engagement of the blow molded article with a user's skin, e.g., for secure grip, potentially without discomfort. What is also needed is a wet friction material that can preferably adhere to or be formed with a blow molded article.